Something Dirty
by XGlamorousxGlueX
Summary: Sequel, of sorts, to Something New. In which Sirius actually remembered something and uses it to his advantage.


**The sequel to Something New, although you can read this without having read the other one. I couldn't help myself, I just had to do this. **

**Plus, I'm getting addicted to writing about the puppies and their quest to have more sex than anyone at Hogwarts :]  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. The characters, the wizarding world...me.**

**Something Dirty  
><strong>

* * *

><p>'So then we'll have time to run and hide behind the statue. What do you think, Pads?'<p>

'I think you and Pete should stay here. I need to go up and talk to Remus.'

'You mean you're going to shag. How is it that you have more sex than I do?'

'James, I promise I'll push you into Evan's chest. Face first.'

'Come on, Pete. Let's go to the kitchens!'

xxxxxxxx

'How was your day, Remus?' Sirius tried to sound as nonchalant as possible and not exceedingly horny. He could see Remus kneeling by his trunk, digging in there find something that wouldn't matter in the next couple of minutes. When Remus heard Sirius, he turned his head around minutely. 'Sod off.'

When Sirius didn't move, Remus turned around fully and snarled, 'You're such a prick, you know that?'

'I just wanted to know how your day went. That's all.' Sirius leaned against the nearest bed post, angling his hips out towards Remus. If the boy didn't see how hard he was, he was truly blind.

Remus' eyes flicked downwards and inhaled slowly. A flush crept over his neck and into his shirt collar, just the way Sirius liked it. 'Moony, you look terrible,' Sirius said quietly.

It was a heartbeat later when Sirius moved.

He moved fast towards Remus, cupping the back of his head to bring Remus upwards. Remus met him halfway, mouth open and tongue sliding out before their lips met. Sirius sucked Remus' tongue into his mouth and grinned when Remus gasped.

They kissed and undressed urgently as they walked back towards a bed. Remus yanked Sirius' shirt with enough force to break their kiss. 'I shouldn't do this,' Remus whispered breathlessly. Any further argument was lost when Sirius bent his head down to lick Remus' nipples after removing his shirt.

The back of Remus' knees hit the edge of the bed and he sat in a graceless flop. Sirius pounced on top of him, straddling the slighter boy and wasting no time to grind down on him.

'Ready to get fucked?' Sirius wiggled his eyebrows at Remus, watching his mouth fall open and feeling his hot breath against his chest. Sirius rotated his hips again, making Remus grab Sirius' hips to bring him down while he rolled his hips.

'You've been waiting for this all day, haven't you?' breathed Sirius into Remus' ear. "I saw you in class. You were practically tossing off.' Sirius rocked hard against the werewolf's body as he remembered the image of Remus palming his cock during their class, practically in public view.

'It's your bloody fault.' Remus growled and he knew they'd have a never ending amount of 'riding' jokes afterward this particular encounter.

Before he could add another threat, Sirius pushed Remus back as he stayed kneeling on the bed. Remus looked like he wanted to punch Sirius. But Sirius knew exactly how to change his mind.

'You're such a slut, Moony.' Sirius watched as Remus' cock gave an almost violent twitch, hands moving to fist the comforter in a tight grip. Sirius leaned over to lick his way up the long, pale neck and latch onto the soft earlobe.

'You do want me to fuck you, yeah? Want me to fuck you so hard you'll be too sore to sit?' Remus whimpered so helplessly, it made Sirius want to just give him what he wanted and more.

Sirius hooked his arms behind Remus' limp thighs, dragging him closer. 'What were you thinking about in class?' Remus reached down to stroke his aching cock but Sirius slapped it away. Sirius leaned over the panting boy. 'Tell me.'

Remus moaned before answering, 'Your notes. Your stupid notes.' His hips canted upwards towards Sirius. He groaned in frustration when Sirius pulled up and away to kneel on the bed again, positioning himself.

'Wanking in public? Kinky little slut, Moony.' Remus moaned far too loud at both Sirius' words and the way his cock slid into him in one, slick movement. He hadn't even noticed when Sirius applied lube.

Sirius stilled his movements to lift Remus' legs around his hips and urged him to hook them around his back. Remus' eyes fluttered shut as he shuffled forward, the movement driving him deeper into Remus.

'Sirius, please,' came Remus' lusty whisper as he reached for Sirius' hip. Again, Sirius swatted the long fingered hand away and gave him a shit-eating grin. His tongue darted out to lick his bottom lip as he thrust forwards slowly, just once.

'If you really want it, then fuck yourself,' Sirius practically snarled. The look of annoyance on Remus' face made Sirius laugh but it immediately turned into a groan as Remus lifted his hips off the mattress, legs pushing Sirius towards him. With enough determination to rival James when confronted with a challenge, Remus was fucking himself against the animagus, only having Sirius' hand planted lightly on the back of his legs.

'Shit, Rem…wanted to fuck you during class.' Sirius threw his head back, lips slightly parted at Remus' particularly hard thrust against him. Sirius' pupils were complete blown out, just the way Remus liked them.

'Wanted to bend you right over the desk. You'd like that wouldn't you?' Sirius watched, amazed when Remus reached down to fist his own cock as his hips jerked faster, uncontrolled. His abdominal muscles clenched with each lift of his hips, making the scars there stand out. Sirius' heavy breathing and Remus' loud and choked whimpers were lewd and obscene but it made them harder, if possible.

'Maybe I'll let you suck me in the library, hmm?' Sirius grinned devilishly before adding, 'Maybe I'll let you fuck me.' Remus' mouth hung open, eyes half-lidded as he stared up at Sirius. His hand was practically a blur over his cock with Sirius' words. His legs ached but he could care less, not when he was so close.

'Unh, Sirius…' Remus' eyes rolled back as that delicious sensation filled his belly. He felt the bed dip near his head and felt Sirius' heavy breathing on his face. Sirius began fucking him so hard, the bed moved along with them and knocked several things off the nightstand.

'You dirty cock slut,' groaned Sirius. That was enough to make Remus' breath hitch and hips jerk violently, lifting his head up to watch himself come. Sirius had bent his head down to watch as well, forehead sliding along Remus' shoulder with his sweat. He kept pounding into Remus twice more before he came, a deep moan coming from his chest. He collapsed on top of the werewolf and not minding the feel of sticky hands running up Sirius' back.

'You…you're still a prick.' Remus looked thoroughly shagged and it took Sirius a while to realize he had spoken.

'After that brilliant shag, one would think you'd forgive me.' Sirius watched as Remus summoned his trousers, pulling several pieces of parchment out and read the first one that was open.

'_I want to suck your cock. How far do you think I'll be able to take it in before I choke?_'

'I'm curious. You're always on about how good it is to be curious.' Sirius loved the way Remus blushed when he'd read that note during class.

'Wait, it gets worse. _How many points would we loose if I fucked you on McGonagall's desk?'_

'It's an extremely sturdy desk.' Sirius began lick and bite Remus' neck as the other boy tried to read the other notes, finally managing to distract him.

Suddenly, the door opened with a bang and both boys were quick to cover each other with what was left of the blanket.

'Oi! THAT'S MY BED!' James indignant shout was heard not only in the room but most probably in the common room, Great Hall and the Headmasters office as well.

_"It looked like it needed a good shag" is NOT an adequate excuse._

* * *

><p><strong>I need help. Seriously. STOP ME NOW.<strong>

****Don't know if the dirty talk was actually dirty or just plain ridiculous. It's hard making it sound legit and not like a cheap porn film script (Wait, do they have scripts...?) :/**  
><strong>

**Thanks for sticking around, sweethearts.**

**R/R please :D**_  
><em>


End file.
